


Daughters on the Wingside

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [4]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Dates, Bonding, Coffee, Couple, Daughters, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gen, Idiots in Love, Insight, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Kinda, M/M, Maybe a part two, Parenthood, Reason we love Stolitz, Short & Sweet, Single Parents, Stolas still married, The Author Regrets Nothing, Two Fathers, but his wife sucks, let the author know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Where Loona recruits Stolas’ daughter, Octavia, to help trap her stubborn ‘father’ on a date with the Goetic Prince. Both girls score sweet outfits, and get to help their hopeless dads grow their relationship. Especially since the “accidental” lock out idea [seemingly] didn’t work, and the owl girl seems chill in Loona's opinion.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Daughters on the Wingside

Based on IG pictures from when @blitzorodeo and @daddy_hoothoot posted about going to Stylish Occult for their daughters and ending up encountering each other. 

* * *

They’d been texting for a while now, ever since Blitzo sent that care package, but much more often after Blitzo was locked out of his residence by his daughter. Both daughters had bonded together into friends thanks to their shared exasperation regarding their overbearing idiot fathers. 

Reason why after Loona and Blitzo uploaded their pictures of the other to their individual Instagrams that Loona fired off a text to the Princes’ daughter. [Is your idiot busy?]

Meer seconds, like as though Octavia had already been on her phone, passed before a reply vibrated the phone in her pays, [Busy being a disaster. Look at the newest humiliation that he posted on IG.]

Following the instruction, Loona winced,  _ That shirt is hideous, and I thought this jester top was oof.  _ [Ouch, that hurts me. Look what Blitzo has me in. I at least made him decent, jerk.] 

[Oh wow, you did improve on him! You look kinda cute… in a circus kinda way…]

[Gee, thanks.] Rolling her eyes before firing back, passively nodding at whatever Blitzo was carrying-on about. [Should get come help me find something better, we can ditch our dads together and go to a party?]

[On it.]

“Dad.”

“Yes, Starlight?” Stolas cooed as his head turned 180 from the mirror he was posing in front of. 

“Could we go to Stylish Occult?” Octavia smiled coyly, laying on the sweetness in her voice.

Jumping over to her, long arms wrapping his daughter in a firm hug, “I would love to take you shopping! We’ll portal over.”

Stepping out after her father Octavia snapped a picture of the scene before her. Stolas face to face Blitzo and Loona. Loona winking over the top of her sunglasses as the two parents were frozen staring at each other. Her own father blushing at the sight of his crush.

Brushing past him, tails knocking each, Via broke Stolas out of his daze, “Hey guys, what’re you doing here!”

“Whassup, chick. Getting new outfits together, you?”

“We were gonna do the same, right Dad?”

Looking back over her shoulder Via caught her dad visibly shaking himself before responding, “Absolutely, my Star!” Walking forward he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder in a brief side hug. 

“Want me to help you find something? I’m sure you’d prefer a girl's opinion than your dad?” Loona asked, tacking on afterwards, “If that’s alright by you, Prince?”

Stolas looked at Octavia and at her enthusiastic nodding shrugged, a bit glum-looking, “If that’s what you’d like, sweetheart. Nothing too scandalous please?” 

“Sure dad, thanks! Maybe you and Mr. Blitzo can go catch up, get a drink, maybe?” With that Loona grabbed her hand and both left too quick for either father to reply. Easily disappearing in the tall racks of clothing and dim lights.

Awkward silence filled the space for a few minutes, Stolas looking at the smaller adult as said adult hugged an arm around himself and looked away. A blush coloring his cheeks, the right side flushing pink where a patch of white stood out from the majority red skin. 

“Soooooooo, coffee?” Blitzo offered tentatively. Yellow eyes glowing slightly in the dim lighting, glowing slightly brighter as they took notice of Stolas’ grin. 

“I’d love to try one of your favorites, this time.” Both blushing a bit as they moved toward the store's exit. 

\-----

Around an hour later Stolas’ phone went off with a notification from Via.

[Dad, Loona and I are gonna go to a few more shops together, maybe hang out with some friends. She said she’d take me home before midnight.]

Frowning with a bit of worry Stolas text his precious daughter back, [Oh… I’d prefer to know where you were going, but I am trying to let you have independence… Do you have something to protect yourself with? Should something go awry?]

[Loona here, I got protection, don’t worry. I’ll keep Via safe, just ask Blitz. I’m good for it, Sir.]

[Me dad, I trust Loona dad. I’ll also call and set off the necklace you gave me if something happens, promise. Love you~]

[Okay then. I love you too, be safe.]

“What’s with the long face Big Bird?” Blitzo asked, taking a loud sip of his iced coffee, draining the last dregs of it. 

“It seems our girls are wanting to go on without us. Is this normal?” Worry clearly evident in his voice and on his face, his red eyes squinted from the pressure of his brows pulling down, a frown marring his face.

Blitzo looked from his finished sweet drink, to Stolas, back down, back to Stolas, and finally sliding to look out the window. Elbow perching on the table near the condensation of his drink with his chin resting on a curled fist. “Yea…” he drawled, a bit of a melancholy tone bleeding into the word. “Yeah it is,” a bit softer, equal sadness and fondness, “kids grow up.”

Silence sat between them, nothing awkward, a mutual parental morose more like it. Both fathers lost off in their own thoughts reminiscing times long ago. Times where small, uncoordinated, girls wanted nothing more than their time and attention, and that they in turn willingly gave. 

“What was your daughters first milestone, Blitzy?” Stolas asked softly, thumbs fiddling together.

“I discovered her howling. It was during an Extermination. I’d gotten separated from Mox’n’Millie. She was already able to run on all fours only, but she was clumsy. An Exterminator had her trapped in an alleyway, Loona was growling and trying to look fierce. I couldn’t leave her, so I managed to dispatch the bastard, and brought her home. After a bit she was talking, and not the babbling or puppy-sounds…” Blitzo trailed off realizing he’d been rambling a bit. Coughing a bit he waved his free hand in Stolas’ direction, implying for the Prince to answer the same question.

“Oh, well, it would’ve been breaking from her egg if we’re counting very early ones, quickly picking up on staying upright and walking. Her first word was, ‘Da’... From hatching she’d always be on me, not often with you-know. It hurts a bit that she’s at the age where she wants distance now, too.” Stolas whispered, everything about his outward appearance displaying his forlornness. 

Reaching over the table space between them, “It’s a phase, Stol. I’ve been through it, still have moments of it, but I know that she still loves me. Just doesn’t always need me.” stroking his thumb over Stolas’ knuckles reassuringly, “if a kid that’s not even mine still loves me, I’m sure a kid that’s half yours’ loves you.” 

Stolas looked up from where he’d been watching Blitzo’s ministrations, “I thought I was supposed to be the insightful one, Blitzy?”

Pulling back and sitting up fully with an exaggerated shrug, “Eh, I got my moments.”

Not able to stop himself, Stolas chuckled, the vice on his heart easing a bit as he watched his infatuation stretch and stand. The Imp walking around the table for two, leaning into Stolas’ space with a smirk. “Would you like to spend time with me?”

Stolas smiled broadly, a soft hoot leaving in excitement, “I would love to.” Both men standing and leaving together, hands clasped together as they idly chatted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially at work (hospital staff) during lulls between call lights and rounding, and some while at home instead of sleeping or studying... 
> 
> No beta reader besides myself, so point out if something is grievously wrong in the comments, I'll fix it. Thx.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ if you want a date-night smut-cap lemme know in the comments. <3


End file.
